Majin V2 Society
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Majin Buu is out of town, but his younger sister, Majin Buo was looking train with the best fighters on Earth. Hercule was still sad that Buu was gone, so he needed his replacement from Buu. The Majin V2 scattered to find Buo.
1. Majin V2 Society, Rewriten

Majin V2 Society is rewritten today this week and next week for improvements, maybe more chapters. Enjoy!


	2. Majin Buo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -Aym Blast**

 **While looking at the search in , there is a lot of results of stories about female Buu, I decided to create a story about the Majin organization!**

Summary: Majin Buu is out of town, but his younger sister, Majin Buo was looking train with the best fighters on Earth. Buu was not there on Earth anymore, so Buo will take her big brother's place. Meanwhile, Hercule was still sad that Buu was gone, so he needed his replacement from Buu. Another meanwhile, almost every best heroes train Buo to be brave, but mostly better like...

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Friendship

Majin V2 Society

 **Chapter 1: Majin Buo**

 **No Man's Land**

Where Majin Buu first appeared, it was quiet there.

 **In the underground…**

There is still a pink squishy pieces left like a fossil.

The squishy pieces was moving like an earthworm.

It landed on the dirt at the surface, then transform into a female-shaped Buu.

Her three antennas is in the back of her head. Her front antenna is on her forehead as her other two antennas are in the back of her head.

Same attitude as Super Buu, but way smarter than him.

She wears the same black wristband, belt, white baggy pants, legging, and shoes as Kid Buu, but added a black strapless cleavage top (that was similar to Majin Buu, but it was strapless) that is revealing between her big chests to her stomach.

She partly have women abs on her belly.

Unlike Majin Buu, Buo's red eyes was opened.

Who knows that she was more sexy than Majin Buu? She is known as Majin Buo!

"Buu, I'll find you..." sighed Buo. "I'll meet your friend in my first stop." She started hovering.

 **Hercule's Residence**

Hercule was disappointed that Buu was gone as he stares at the window.

"Buu..." Hercule said. Someone rang the doorbell.

"Buu!" Hercule laughed as he ran to the front door.

He opened the door, but it was the erotic Majin Buo, who put one of her hand on her hip.

"Oh...!" He stared at Buo's lower body, her upper body, and her head.

Buo was feeling disappointed as Hercule's face turns red and puzzled.

"Buu, is that you as woman?"

"I'm Majin Buo, Buu's younger sister," said Buo.

"Where's Buu?"

"I'm afraid, Buo, he's gone," Hercule said.

Buo starts sniffing.

"There's nothing I can do for you, Buo, you can come back when Buu comes back."

Buo pushed herself on the ground.

"Buu...!" wailed Buo, in anime tears.

"Oh! If Buu is gone, maybe you should be his replacement!" Hercule stammered.

Buo quickly stop wailing, and sniffles, "Really?"

"That's right! You're Buu's sister, so you can replace him when he is gone! Don't worry about him!" Hercule laughed, patting Buo in the back.

"Thanks, I don't have a place to live," said Buo.

"Then you're welcome here! You are my servant!" Hercule laughed.

Hercule bring Buo inside his house and close the door.

Hercule quickly slapped Buo's butt. "I'll show you around!

 _(Hahaha, I knew she has a big butt…)"_

"This is a huge place," said Buo.

"You know it!" Hercule said.

 **Hours later...**

As Hercule go over his whole house, Buo stomach growled as she put her hands on her own stomach.

"I feel so inappetence..." groaned Buo.

"Someone like you loves sweet! I'll get you some gourmet chocolate!" Hercule laughed.

"What's chocolate?" asked Buo.

"Huh? You don't know chocolate?" Hercule exclaimed. "It's edible and sweet!"

He went to the kitchen. Buo follows Hercule.

Hercule was looking for a box of chocolates in the closet.

He throw out his weights and anvils. But suddenly, Buo was hit by weights.

"Waaah!" wailed Buo. She burst her tears in anime style as she kneel down to feel her pain.

Hercule stare at Buo in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, Buo!" Hercule exclaimed.

"Where does it hurt?" Buo quickly stop wailing as she whimpering. "It really hurts toward my chest," whimpered Buo.

"Pull down your top," Hercule said.

Buo continued whimpering as she pulls down her strapless cleavage top.

She did not have any protuberance (you know) on both of her chest.

"You don't have any nipples? No wonder you were created a monster!"

Buo continued her loud weeping as she kneel down.

 _"(I think I have a servant that is such a crybaby, but really as hot as a woman!)_

No, no, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean you as a monster, but you're sweet!

I think I should remove all my weight stuff so you won't hurt yourself!

But first, I'll get you to the guest bedroom!"

He pull up Buo's top and carries her to the guest bedroom.

"You look tired, I think you should take a nap!" He put Buo on the bed of the guest room, and then ran downstairs to called Goku on the phone. **Chapter 1: Majin Buo**

 **No Man's Land**

Where Majin Buu first appeared, it was quiet there.

 **In the underground…**

There is still a pink squishy pieces left like a fossil.

The squishy pieces was moving like an earthworm.

It landed on the dirt at the surface, then transform into a female-shaped Buu.

Her three antennas is in the back of her head. Her front antenna is on her forehead as her other two antennas are in the back of her head.

Same attitude as Super Buu, but way smarter than him.

She wears the same black wristband, belt, white baggy pants, legging, and shoes as Kid Buu, but added a black strapless cleavage top (that was similar to Majin Buu, but it was strapless) that is revealing between her big chests to her stomach.

She partly have woman abs on her belly.

Unlike Majin Buu, Buo's red eyes was opened.

Who knows that she was more sexy than Majin Buu? She is known as Majin Buo!

"Buu, I'll find you..." sighed Buo. "I'll meet your friend in my first stop." She started hovering.

 **Hercule's Residence**

Hercule was disappointed that Buu was gone as he stares at the window.

"Buu..." Hercule said. Someone rang the doorbell.

"Buu!" Hercule laughed as he ran to the front door.

He opened the door, but it was the erotic Majin Buo, who put one of her hand on her hip.

"Oh...!" He stared at Buo's lower body, her upper body, and her head.

Buo was feeling disappointed as Hercule's face turns red and puzzled.

"Buu, is that you as woman?"

"I'm Majin Buo, Buu's younger sister," said Buo.

"Where's Buu?"

"I'm afraid, Buo, he's gone," Hercule said.

Buo starts sniffing.

"There's nothing I can do for you, Buo, you can come back when Buu comes back."

Buo pushed herself on the ground.

"Buu...!" wailed Buo, in anime tears.

"Oh! If Buu is gone, maybe you should be his replacement!" Hercule stammered.

Buo quickly stop wailing, and sniffles, "Really?"

"That's right! You're Buu's sister, so you can replace him when he is gone! Don't worry about him!" Hercule laughed, patting Buo in the back.

"Thanks, I don't have a place to live," said Buo.

"Then you're welcome here! You are my servant!" Hercule laughed.

Hercule bring Buo inside his house and close the door.

Hercule quickly slapped Buo's butt. "I'll show you around!

 _(Hahaha, I knew she has a big butt…)"_

"This is a huge place," said Buo.

"You know it!" Hercule said.

 **Hours later...**

As Hercule go over his whole house, Buo stomach growled as she put her hands on her own stomach.

"I feel so inappetence..." groaned Buo.

"Someone like you loves sweet! I'll get you some gourmet chocolate!" Hercule laughed.

"What's chocolate?" asked Buo.

"Huh? You don't know chocolate?" Hercule exclaimed. "It's edible and sweet!"

He went to the kitchen. Buo follows Hercule.

Hercule was looking for a box of chocolates in the closet.

He throw out his weights and anvils. But suddenly, Buo was hit by weights.

"Waaah!" wailed Buo. She burst her tears in anime style as she kneel down to feel her pain.

Hercule stare at Buo in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, Buo!" Hercule exclaimed.

"Where does it hurt?" Buo quickly stop wailing as she whimpering. "It really hurts toward my chest," whimpered Buo.

"Pull down your top," Hercule said.

Buo continued whimpering as she pulls down her strapless cleavage top.

She did not have any protuberance (you know) on both of her chest.

"You don't have any nipples? No wonder you were created a monster!"

Buo continued her loud weeping as she kneel down.

 _"(I think I have a servant that is such a crybaby, but really as hot as a woman!)_

No, no, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean you as a monster, but you're sweet!

I think I should remove all my weight stuff so you won't hurt yourself!

But first, I'll get you to the guest bedroom!"

He pull up Buo's top and carries her to the guest bedroom.

"You look tired, I think you should take a nap!" He put Buo on the bed of the guest room, and then ran downstairs to called Goku on the phone.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Hello, readers, I'm AymNaruGeta, if you do not see it on the disclaimer! The name Majin Buo, my OC Majin, who started out weak, yet smart. Buo's name pronounce similar to Buu, with an O at the end.**


	3. Someone to Teach Buo

**Chapter 2: Someone To Teach Buo**

 **Goku's House**

Goku woke up out of his bed. But suddenly, a phone was ringing. "I'll get it, Chichi," yawned Goku, stretching his arms.

Goku walked to the living room with his undershirt and boxers to grab the phone. "Son Residence."

 **Hercule's Residence**

"Oh, Goku, thank goodness! Buu's sister, Majin Buo came to my house!" Hercule exclaimed.

 _"Is Buo bad?"_ asked Goku, on the phone.

"No, she's sweet and innocent," Hercule said. "You need to train her because she is weak!"

 **Goku's House**

"Hercule, she's not weak, she is the same level as Majin Buu," said Goku.

 _"I'm being honest, Goku, she is very weak!"_ Hercule said, on the phone.

" _I accidentally threw some weights at Buo once, and she cried! Please train her to be strong like you!"_

"I can't, I'm busy, but maybe Piccolo can train Buo instead," said Goku.

 **Hercule's Residence**

"I guess that's fine! Thank you!" Hercule laughed. He hung up the phone and starts laughing and jumping.

 **Goku's House**

Goku was dress up in his orange gi. He quickly went outside to hover to Kami's Lookout.

 **Kami's Lookout**

Piccolo was meditating. "Piccolo!" called Goku.

Goku appeared landing on the edge of the Kami's lookout.

Piccolo stop meditating and stares at Goku. "Goku, what are you here?" Piccolo asked.

"I need you to train someone like Buu," said Goku.

"Are you serious? There's someone like Buu out there?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Please don't tell me that another Buu is coming to destroyed this planet!"

"No, Piccolo, I don't think another person like Buu comes to destroyed Earth," said Goku.

"And who might that monster be?" Piccolo asked.

"She is Buo, Buu's younger sister, almost the same height as Kid Buu," said Goku.

"You're not fooling around, are you, Goku?!" Piccolo shouted, in stubbornness.

"Calm down, Piccolo, she won't harm you," said Goku.

Piccolo quickly calm himself down."Hmm, so where is Majin Buo?" Piccolo asked.

"She in Hercule's Residence at Herculopolis," said Goku.

"I don't actually remember the last time I've been there," Piccolo said.

"See you around." Piccolo hovers down to travel to Herculopolis.

 **Hercule's Residence**

Buo was sleeping. "Zzz..." snored Buo. Piccolo knock the front door at Hercule's Residence.

"I'm coming!" Hercule said. He ran to the door.

"Hercule, I'm here to take Majin Buo in training," said Piccolo.

"I'll bring her down!" Hercule said.

He ran upstairs to pick Buo up. "Buo, wake up! Nap time's over!" He shake Buo's big chest.

Buo yawned. She suddenly sees Hercule touching her breasts. Hercule quickly grabs his stomach to fake his stomachache.

"My stomach hurts! I can't fight right now!" Hercule groaned.

"Huh?" puzzled Buo.

Now Hercule was puzzled.

"Buo, aren't you going to slapped me in the face for touching your breasts?" Hercule asked.

"I look feminine, but I'm asexual," said Buo.

"Come on! Hit me in the face like a woman!" Hercule said.

"Like this?" asked Buo. She slapped Hercule hard in the face.

"That's more like it!" Hercule groaned.

"Oh! Did I hit you hard? I'm sorry!" exclaimed Buo.

"Was that sarcastic enough?" Hercule groaned, glaring at Buo.

"Probably not, maybe?" Buo asked, in confusion.

"Buo, there's someone outside who needs you to train," said Hercule.

"Who?" asked Buo. "It's Piccolo, I believe he is the green guy," Hercule said.

"Bye!" greeted Buo. Buo ran to the door.

"What took you so long, Buo?" Piccolo asked, in a gruffly voice.

"I was busy with Hercule! He wants me to slap his face! Isn't that insane?" said Buo.

Piccolo examined Buo."Hmm, you sound smarter than Super Buu," Piccolo said.

"Thus that I'm here, we should get going, follow me."

Piccolo starts hovering along with Buo.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Buo.

"We will be going to Karin, first," Piccolo said. "And how strong are you?"

"I don't take any types of skirmish that much when I change form like this," said Buo, sighing.

"Indeed you're new, Buo," Piccolo said. "Perhaps a senzu bean can make you stronger."


	4. Training Mischief

**Chapter 3: Training Mischief**

 **Karin Tower**

Karin was looking at the sky.

Yajirobe was busy eating 23 fishes.

"Don't you love the scenery, Yajirobe?" asked Karin.

"Who asked you? I'm busy eating some fishes that I caught!" Yajirobe gobbled.

Piccolo and Buo appeared.

"Oh! Piccolo! Who's that pink blob?" exclaimed Karin.

"She's Majin Buo, Buu's sister," Piccolo said.

"Oh..." exclaimed Buo.

Yajirobe stare at Buo. "Ooh, she look like a..." Yajirobe taunted.

"Yajirobe! She doesn't like to be called a monster!" shouted Piccolo.

"For that, I need some of the senzu beans for Buo, because she can't fight!"

Yajirobe slowly give the bag of senzu beans to Piccolo.

"Y-y-y-yes...as you wish, green man..." Yajirobe stammered.

Piccolo pick up one of the senzu beans inside the bag and give it to Buo.

"Buo, this senzu bean will make you feel stronger," said Piccolo.

"You should eat and then swallow it."

Buo chew one senzu bean. Her power is restore.

"Oh, I don't feel any weak no more," Buo exclaimed.

"Punch your best!" said Piccolo.

"Like this?" Buo asked.

She punches Piccolo hard in the stomach.

"Urgh! I didn't mean it!" groaned Piccolo.

" _(That was Buo's full power, I presume?)"_

"Ah! I'm sorry, it's naturally bad fighting with you!" Buo whimpered, kneeling down.

Piccolo glared at Buo. "Don't even about your tears! You are born to be strong!" shouted Piccolo.

Buo sheds her tears in anime style.

"I don't to train with you! You're scaring me!" Buo wailed, hovering away from Piccolo.

 **Later...**

Buo starts taking a stroll in the West City, feeling depressed.

"Buu-ooooohhh..." She sighed.

Some of the pedestrians stare at Buo.

"She looks like Majin Buu, but girlier and skinnier!" said one of the pedestrians.

Buo starts looking around. "Huh? Wait, this place! Buu went here to visit at the Capsule Corp!" Buo exclaimed.

She starts hovering to the Capsule Corp.

 **Capsule Corp Living Room**

Bulma was reading a magazine. Someone rang the doorbell.

"Vegeta, go get the door!" called Bulma.

"Don't tell me that Kakarot is visiting here," Vegeta groaned.

He went toward the door and opened it.

As he opened the door, he suddenly saw Buo standing outside, and starts screaming.

Even Buo screams, and then whimpered.

 _"(What monster is that? This monster looks like Buu!)"_ he thoughts.

Buo starts begging toward the Saiyan prince.

"Mercy! Give me mercy! I can't fight like you!" whimpered Buo.

 _"(Grr, that blob monster so annoying...)"_ Vegeta thoughts.

 _"(...but you can't just be furious about her personality, Vegeta. Just act like yourself, do what she wants you to do!)"_

Vegeta squat down toward Buo. "What do you want?"

"I want you to train me since you are a Saiyan," stammered Buo, fidgeting.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to train you, so why won't you train with someone?" Vegeta asked.

"But..." said Buo.

"No but, train with someone else," Vegeta said.

Buo strolled away. "I don't have anyone to train me, but..." sniffled Buo.

"Wait! I haven't know your name!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Buo stare at Vegeta.

"Huh?" exclaimed Buo.

"Yes, you," Vegeta said.

"Buo, Majin Buo," said Buo.

"B-Buo?" Vegeta stuttered.

Buo shook her head and grinned.

"Fine, I'll train with you. And why can't you fight?"

Buo's face turns serious.

"I can't fight because I have brains," said Buo.

"Females like me are smarter than male. Males like Buu are good at fighting."

"I'm Vegeta, by the way. Call me Veggie, Reggie, or whatever you want," Vegeta said, smirking.

" _(I think that she-Buu will protect me from Kakarot, even if she's weak, but looks as strong as Buu…)"_

"The Gravity Room is outside of this place, so stay with me." Buo starts grinning.

 **Gravity Room**

Vegeta was in his undershirt and black spandex shorts.

Buo is still on her Majin clothes.

"Vegetarian, can you to teach me how to be brave? I don't want to be scared anymore," asked Buo.

"I have one advice for you, look at them in the eye…

...so you won't be afraid anymore," Vegeta said, glare toward Buo.

Buo exclaimed, and stare toward Vegeta. She took like a minute to stare at Vegeta's scowling.

"Punch me in the stomach as hard as you can. You can do more." "Like this?" asked Buo.

She punches Vegeta in the stomach extremely hard.

"Ohh…!" Vegeta groaned in stubbornness.

 _"(Buo punch harder than Kid Buu!)"_

Buo even stomp on Vegeta's foot.

Vegeta starts howling and hopping to feel his foot pain, and fell to the ground as Buo continued to punch Vegeta as he screams louder to unleash the super Saiyan form.

Buo stop hovering and stare widely at Vegeta.

"Whoa…" exclaimed Buo.

Vegeta transform back to his basic normal form. "That's the power of the super Saiyan, Buo," Vegeta said, in lower voice.

"You're cool!" laughed Buo, clapping.

"Huh?" Vegeta puzzled.

"You're a lot better than the green alien!" laughed Buo.

"You mean the Namekian?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah!" said Buo.

"I'll named you my servant since you're welcome to be my servant since you punch well," Vegeta said.

"Really?" asked Buo. Vegeta grabs Buo's pink shoulder and turns back into basic Saiyan. "Really," Vegeta said.

"I want you to hug me!" said Buo. "Hug?" Vegeta stammered. He starts blushing.

"I'm nothing friendly, Buo, and Saiyans don't hug!" Buo starts whimpering.

Vegeta flapped his arms in anime style. "Uh...okay! I'll hug you like I'll hug my son!" Vegeta stammered.

He quickly hugged Buo as she starts laughing.

"You're tickling me!" laughed Buo.

"Oh? You like to be ticklish? You asked for it!" Vegeta laughed.

He tickles Buo in the lower body as she continue laughing hard.

 _"(I guess this is how it feel when I was playing with Trunks as an infant!)"_


	5. Buo's Organization

**Chapter 4: Buo's Organization**

 **No Man's Land**

Five more pink blobs appeared on the ground.

They all look like Buo along with the same antennas on the back of their head, but some of them wears the same outfit as her.

Jinbee (Jin-bee), one of the Buo-like is big in her sizes.

Her M symbol on her forehead and wore black halter vest.

She is the captain of Majin V2. Her other four are assistants.

Kinah (Kin-na) is the beautful looking Majin that have good role model.

She wore the same outfit as Buo, but some of her pants ripped toward her lower body below her belly and her bare buttocks evenly to reveal her black thong that shows her bare buttocks under her white pants.

Her M symbol is on her chest. She is one of the rookie of the group.

Oen (Oh-en) is the tomboyish and tall version of Buo.

She wore a black vest and white tube bandage wrap on her chest underneath her black vest. Her baggy white pants goes to her knee instead all the way.

Her M symbol is located on her right cheek.

She doesn't talk that much. Her long antenna looks like a ponytail.

Jochee (Jo-chee), is the quirky and annoying Majin, and younger sister of Jinbee.

She wore the same outfit as Buo, but her white pants is very extremely short. Her shoes is different from everyone. She wore boots that goes near her shorts instead of slip-on shoes.

She is far different, unlike Jinbee. Her M symbol is located on her upper left arm.

Myhn (Mee-yin), the youngest and the second rookie of the group.

She is also Kinah's best friend.

Myhn wore black tube top instead of strapless cleavage top like Buo, Kinah, and Jochee.

She has bandage wrap all over her arms (her arms are not injured) instead of black wristband.

Her M symbol is located on her right side of her neck.

"Ah, it's good to be in the surface," sighed Kinah. She puts her arms behind her head as she relax.

"Listen up, Majin V2!" Jinbee shouted. "Yes, captain!" said Jinbee's assistants.

"We need to find Commander Buo just to ask every best fighters around!" Jinbee shouted.

"We'll break into four, so one of you have to go with any of you!"

"Captain, does Kinah and I should work together?" asked Myhn.

"Yes, you two are the rookie link of our organization!" Jinbee said.

"You and Kinah will be searching south, Jochee will search west, Oen will be searching north, and I, alone will go east! May I have words?"

"Words!" said Jinbee's assistants.

"To your master," Jinbee said. "Good luck finding Buo!"

"Same to you, sis!" said Jochee.

Jinbee hovers to the east, Kinah and Myhn hover to the south, Jochee hovers to the north, and Oen hovers to the west.


	6. Majin Meets Seraenian

**Chapter 5: Majin Meets Seraenian**

Jinbee was hovering somewhere in Mt. Paozu.

She suddenly feels a strong energy.

"Whoa! I'm feeling that someone has that much energy!" Jinbee exclaimed.

Someone was flying in the opposite direction as Jinbee.

It was a twenty-two years old Oturan in her same Seraenian outfit such as her black and gold strapless cleavage top and pants with fingerless gloves, white leggings, and brown slip-on shoes.

Her chest is big like Bulma's chest that she can almost see her most of her upper chest and in between.

Jinbee follows Oturan as she stare quickly at Jinbee.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing here, Buu?" shouted Oturan.

"You're not going to destruct planet Earth, are you?"

"Excuse me? I'm Jinbee, the captain of Majin V2!" Jinbee said. "Where's Buo?"

"You mean Majin Buu?" puzzled Oturan.

"He might be on vacation now…

…but you might want to ask Goku, who lives near at my place."

"Oh, come on! I'm on a rush here!" Jinbee groaned.

She quickly turns ecstatic. "I think you're a perfect match to merge to Buo!"

Oturan crosses her arms over her chest as her eyes are half closed. "What are you talking about? You seem to sound like you're an amateur," said Oturan.

Jinbee yelled in stubbornness, "Don't called me an amateur just because I sound like it!"

Oturan starts flinching as she closed her eyes shut.

Jinbee quickly starts calming herself down. "Well, since all of my assistants have someone to merge into including me…

...Buo, my commander, has not been merge to any strong humans yet."

"Ew, you want your commander to merge my body?" groaned Oturan, covering her mouth like she is about to puke.

"Oh, no! You're not going to be a MONSTER like us!" Jinbee stammered, raising her voice.

"You are still the same even if you merge with Buo!"

"But sexier like you?" asked Oturan. "Really sexy like yourself," Jinbee said.

"That's why you're the right person to merge with Buo!"

"I'm heading to Goku's house, can you come with me?" asked Oturan.

"Goku? Wait! I recognized that Saiyan when he fought kid Buu!" Jinbee exclaimed.

"No way! That was the time when I help him fought Buu eight years ago!" exclaimed Oturan.

"I like your attitude, woman!" Jinbee laughed.

"I have a name, Oturan," said Oturan, in annoyed.

She starts blushing. "I really hate to say this, my name is also mean buttocks in Seraenian language."

Jinbee starts laughing. "I thought you had a quiet personality like one of my assistants Oen!" Jinbee laughed. "You have the same style as Kinah too!"

"If you laugh hard at my name, I won't allow myself to help with your concerns!" shouted Oturan, in stubbornness.

Jinbee stop laughing, and turns confused.

"Are you a Seraenian?" Jinbee asked.

"Yes, I'm also half Saiyan, Jinbee," sighed Oturan. "Now follow me straight to Goku's place."

Jinbee follows Oturan to Goku's house.

 **Ocean**

Kinah and Myhn are hovering somewhere. "Buo!" Myhn called.

"Where are you?" asked Kinah.

Suddenly, there was a house on the small island.

"We should check inside the house, should we?" Myhn asked.

"Yeah, I think they might help us find Commander Buo!" said Kinah.

They landed on the shore. The door was opened.

 **Inside Kame House**

Every Kame House crews was chatting.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh, and I thought a slug was a sponge!" Master Roshi laughed.

Everyone except Yamcha are laughing at Master Roshi's misunderstood.

"Hello?" asked Myhn.

Everyone stare at Kinah and Myhn. "Huh?" Yamcha exclaimed.

Krillin and Yamcha starts whistling. Master Roshi's nose starts bleeding.

"Oh, my! Look at that breasts!" laughed Master Roshi. "I want to pat-pat your chest!"

Kinah puzzled, "What the...? I'm asking you where Buo is."

Krillin and Yamcha completely ignore Kinah's question. "Hey, girlies, can you flirt?" asked Yamcha. "What's a flirt?" Myhn asked.

Krillin and Yamcha fainted in anime style.

"Can you two do this?" asked Master Roshi.

He kneels down as his knees was separated. His arms was up like he was stretching his arms and sticks out his chest.

Both Kinah and Myhn kneel down and move their knees separately.

"I think we need to stretch!" Kinah said. "Yeah, I guess so," said Myhn. They starts stretching their arms as they stick their chest out.

Master Roshi squatted toward Kinah to pull down her strapless cleavage top.

"Oh! No nipples?" Master Roshi exclaimed. He fainted in anime style.

Lunch, currently in her sweet personality, appeared with a tray. "Oh, my goodness! What happened here?" exclaimed Lunch.

Kinah quickly pulls her strapless cleavage top and tap Myhn in the shoulder.

She stares at Myhn. "I think we should leave," Kinah said.

"No, no! Stay here!" laughed Lunch. "You must be Buu's relative!"

"I guess so, but we're in tight schedule, so where's Buo?" Myhn asked.

"Buo?" puzzled Lunch. "Never mind, we'll ask someone else, see ya!" Myhn said.

Kinah and Myhn ran out of the Kame House.

"Why would it be a bother for them to come here in such a hurry?" asked Lunch.

 **Outside Goku's House**

Goku was finished training with Goten, who is currently 14. He taught Goten to reach in super Saiyan 2.

"Alright, Goten! You finally reach to super Saiyan 2!" said Goku.

Goten huffed, "After all of that training, can I leave out of the house to date my girlfriend?"

"Certainly, Goten!" said Goku.

"Bye, dad," Goten said, waving at his father. Goten hovers to the sky.

Goku suddenly feels two huge amount of energies.

"Huh?" he exclaimed. Oturan with Jinbee appeared hovering down toward Goku. "Hey, Oturan! What are you doing here? And who's the Buu-like person?"

"I was wondering how you, Chi-Chi, and Goten are doing now," said Oturan.

"While I was about to go to your house, I just met Jinbee!"

"I'm Jinbee, the captain of Majin V2!" Jinbee greeted.

"Do you any chance know where Buo is?"

"I think Buo is with Piccolo at Kami's Tower," said Goku.

"Kami's what?" Jinbee puzzled.

"It's Kami's Tower," said Oturan.

"It's high up in the sky. I'll still take you there!"

"Thanks, Goku!" Jinbee said. Oturan and Jinbee hovers to the sky.


	7. Buo's Anger

**Chapter 6: Buo's Anger**

 **The next day at the West City...**

Hercule was driving to the West City in his hovercar.

"Buo! I look everywhere for you, but you ended up somewhere here!" shouted Hercule.

"Maybe the Capsule Corp!" His hover car starts hovering to the Capsule Corp.

 **Gravity Room**

Buo was sleeping sideway on the floor without her white baggy pants, wristbands, leggings, and shoes on.

She was only on her black strapless cleavage top and her black thong.

"Zzz…" Buo snored. She woke up and suddenly saw Vegeta's face.

"Eee! Vegetarian!" She scoots her buttocks back.

Vegeta was in his black undershirts, light purple slacks, and tennis shoes.

"Before you ask, I have two comments," said Vegeta.

"You were sleeping here last night only in your underwear.

And lastly, it's impossible to not be afraid when someone suddenly appeared toward you! You can be scared easily."

Buo puts on her white pants, leggings, shoes, and lastly, her wristband.

"I thought you're not scared at all," Buo said.

"It's good to have concerns because someday, you'll conquer your fear," said Vegeta.

"I'm seriously afraid of slimy creatures like worms."

Buo starts laughing.

He starts shouting in stubbornness. "Why are you laughing at my concerns? I'm serious!"

"Ahahahah! If you're afraid slimy creatures, you would be afraid of me!" Buo laughed harder.

"I could be slimy too!"

 _"(Huh? She didn't burst out her tears?)"_ thoughts Vegeta.

He paused. _"(I get it! When she starts laughing her butt off, she didn't cry when I was yelling at her!)"_

He raises his voice at Buo in stubbornness. "Did you hear what the heck am I saying?!"

Buo collapsed on the floor and continue laughing hysterical hard.

"Your voice is so funny when it's high!" Buo laughed.

Vegeta punches Buo in the face very hard.

"Ah!" She feels her pain on her own face, but it actually did not feel effective.

"Anyways, I think you master your bravery when someone is acting berzerk," said Vegeta.

"I did?" Buo said.

"You can't feel your pain since you're soft," said Vegeta.

Buo feels her soft breasts.

"Huh? What? How could I be so stupid if I didn't realized I was soft?" Buo asked, exclaiming.

"I thought you had a huge, huge brain inside your squishy skull…

...and you called yourself smart?" smirked Vegeta.

"What have you done to Buo?" A Southern accent voice yelled, kicking the door hard.

The door breaks.

"What did I tell you to not to come here, idiot?" asked Vegeta, growling at the man.

The man, Hercule, stand toward Vegeta.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm Hercule, Earth's greatest hero!" Hercule said, pointing at himself with his thumbs.

Both men growling at each other.

Buo stand between "Guys, stop fighting!" shouted Buo.

Hercule stare at Buo. "But, Buo, he's training you to become as harsh as Buu when I first met him!" Hercule stammered.

"No, Veggie's an excellent master!" said Buo.

"He even taught me how to be brave! I can punch as well as my brother!"

Vegeta stares at Buo. "Since you already have Buu as your servant, Buo is my servant!" Vegeta said.

"That's not fair! Buu is gone for days!" Hercule yelled.

Buo starts growling.

"What do you think you guys are fighting for? Competing that I'm a tool?" shouted Buo, in stubbornness.

She starts huffing and yelling, "REGRET IT...!" White smoke exhale out of Buo's holes.

Both Vegeta and Hercule stare at the enrage Buo.

"Uh-oh! I think she's right! We made Buo mad when we fight over her personality!" Hercule exclaimed.

"What have I done? I taught her how to be brave, not anger!" growled Vegeta.

 **Kami's Tower**

Jinbee follows Oturan to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"This must be Kami's Tower!" Jinbee exclaimed.

"I think Buu has been there too!"

"Last time I was here, it's a long story," said Oturan.

Oturan and Jinbee landed on the edge of Kami's Tower.

Oturan puts her hands on her mouth like a speaker.

"Piccolo!" Piccolo appeared standing toward Oturan and Jinbee.

"What is that Buo-like doing here? I'm suppose to train Buo!" Piccolo said.

"That's funny, I was wondering where Buo is!" said Jinbee.

"When she ran away from my terroristic voice…

...I heard she was training at the Gravity Room at the West City," Piccolo said.

"Huh? Who could that person who trains Buo?" asked Jinbee.

"The Gravity Room!" Oturan exclaimed.

"I think my old friend Vegeta trains that friend of yours!"

"I thought he was always training independently!"

"Thanks, Piccolo! You're a big help!" said Jinbee.

Jinbee first dived down. "I'm coming, Buo!"

"Jinbee, wait!" Oturan exclaimed. She follows Jinbee.

 **Mountains**

Oen suddenly feels Buo's energy.

"What in the world?" Oen exclaimed.

" _(It's Commander Buo!)"_

She starts hovering forward.

 **Forest**

Jochee feels Buo's energy.

"Buo! Sis found her!" said Jochee, laughing.

She hovers southwest.

 **Somewhere in the sky…**

Kinah and Myhn was flying to find any fighters to tell then where Buo is.

Suddenly, they feels Buo's energy. "Could it be one of our teammate?" Myhn exclaimed.

"It's located northwest! Let's follow her energy!" said Kinah.

 **Elsewhere...**

As Oturan took Jinbee to the Gravity Room at the Capsule Corp., all Jinbee's assistants was there as well.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Jinbee.

"We feel Commander Buo's energy with her anger," Myhn said.

Oturan ran inside the Gravity Room.

"Vegeta!" shouted Oturan.

 **Gravity Room**

Vegeta was lying on the floor completely injured by the angry Buo.

Oturan kneels down and grabs Vegeta.

"It's you, Oturan," Vegeta groaned.

"It's my fault that I trained Buo to be brave."

Oturan glares at the angry Buo releasing white smoke out of her holes on her body.

"That's Majin Buo? She looks so furious!"" asked Oturan.

Buo continued growling.

"Buo!" Kinah shouted.

Jinbee and her assistants appeared.

"Buo, stop this madness!" shouted Jinbee. "Buo, don't you remember us?" Jochee asked.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, A LIE, FULL OF LIES!" Buo shouted.

She shoots out a beam with her tail head toward Jinbee, Kinah, Jochee, and Myhn.

Oen avoided Buo's energy beam attack, but Buo quickly attack her as well with her energy beam.

"Ah!" exclaimed Oen. They turns into a bunch of cookies. Buo eat five cookies that is shape like Jinbee, Kinah, Oen, Jochee, and Myhn.

"What the…?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"HEHEHE, WHO KNEW MY FRIEND TASTED VICTORY?" laughed Buo.

" _(Jinbee…)"_ Oturan thoughts, in disappointment.

Oturan glared at the enraged Buo. "Why won't we take it outside where there is more space?"

"I'm not leaving you eaten alive, Oturan, take me with you!" groaned Vegeta.

"Vegeta, just look at yourself, I don't want you to died either!" Oturan shouted.

She starts grinning. "Don't worry about me, because I am a woman now.

I'm on my own since you're helpless. Back when I was a young adult…

...you said that I was born a half natural Saiyan when you bailed me."

"Saiyan? Super Saiyan!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"What do you mean? You can't go to super Saiyan if you're hurt!" Oturan shouted.

"No, that's was I expected!" huffed Vegeta.

"When I was transform to a super Saiyan, I was in pain when I become a super Saiyan! I taught Buo how anger affects me!"

Oturan shook her head, and then stare at Buo.

Oturan shouted, "If were going to fight, we'll had to do outside where no people can die!"

"GO AHEAD, YOU CAN HAVE IT YOU WAY!" laughed Buo.

"Vegeta, hang tight," Oturan growled.

Vegeta grabs Oturan's neck as she hovers outside.

 _"(Jinbee, whenever I make Buo unconscious, I'll get your back!_

 _We just met since you were looking for that she-Majin!)"_

 **AymNaruGeta' Notes:**

 **Buo unleashed her anger thanks to Vegeta. Everyone else in the Majin V2 Society finds out where Buo is including Oturan.**

 **I had to admit it, I can't believe Oturan had the guts to fight Buo for avenging Vegeta!**

 **Review and follow!**


	8. The Return of Vegito

**Chapter 7: The Return of Vegito**

 **No Man's Land**

Buo was standing on the lookout as Oturan with Vegeta injured on her back was hovering toward Buo.

"LET ME BE GENEROUS, WOMAN, SO WOULD YOU WANT TO GO FIRST?" Buo asked.

"How about you, Buo?" asked Oturan.

"SO YOU CAN BE SLOWER THAN ME!" Buo smirked.

She kicked Oturan in the stomach with her knee.

Oturan starts groaning to feels Buo's pain.

 _"(She must have been as strong as Buu!)"_ thoughts Oturan.

"Ow! Take it easy!"

"Let go of me, and power up to super Saiyan," Vegeta said.

Oturan stare back at Vegeta. "You're going to kill yourself again? shouted Oturan, her voice breaks. "I would not if I were you!"

"I'm still not going to die, and maybe Kakarot can fight back that she-Buu if it happen," Vegeta huffed.

Oturan shed a tear and glare down. "If you are going to make me drop you, then I'll die with you," huffed Oturan, in lower voice.

She let go of Vegeta and bellows to power up to super Saiyan.

Some suddenly appeared catching Vegeta with Instant Transmission. It was Goku.

"Vegeta, what happened to you?" Goku exclaimed.

"See for yourself," said Vegeta, slowly pointing at Buo.

"Haa…!" Oturan yells. She attack Buo rapidly, but fights back at Oturan.

"I heard Buo absorbs five more powerful energy!" said Goku.

He pulls out one of the senzu beans inside his tiny bag and give it to Vegeta.

"Eat this." Vegeta's body is fully restored.

"Thanks, Kakarot, you wouldn't have been here if I got killed by that enrage Buo," Vegeta said.

"We better have no choice, but fuse to Vegito like the time we fought Super Buu…

...so we can released Buo's other friends inside her!"

Goku puts his Potara earring on his left ear. "Huh? Another person like Buo?" exclaimed Goku.

"Yes, they're acting like they are a stupid militaries!" Vegeta growled.

He puts his Potara earring on his right ear. Goku and Vegeta knock over each other sideways to merge.

A man that looks like Goku and Vegeta appeared.

He is wearing a blue gi, orange shirt underneath, white Saiyan gloves, and boots. His hair is spiky like Vegeta's, but there is two bangs on his front part from Goku. He even has one Potara earring on each ear.

"Hey, Buo! You know me, Vegito, neither Goku, nor Vegeta!" a two voice man greeted.

"I fought your other brother years ago!"

Oturan and Buo stop fighting each other. "What the...? Who are you?" exclaimed Oturan.

"Leave Buo to me, Oturan," Vegito said. "What? How did you…?" asked Oturan. Vegito smirks at Oturan like Vegeta's.

 _"(I know that smirk! He looks like Vegeta! But he is wearing almost the same gi as Goku! Wait, that means...! Could that be? Goku and Vegeta merged each other?)"_

"Hey, Buo, I once fought your other brother eight years ago!" Vegito taunted.

"Why don't you try do the same trick as your brother?" He spanked himself on the buttocks.

Oturan starts feeling irritated. "Hey, what the heck are you doing, Vegi...uh, WHATEVER your name is?!" shouted Oturan, in stubbornness.

"Help me fight that berserker later! I was in the middle of the battle!"

Vegito stares at Oturan. "Hey, I'm just taunting Buo!" Vegito chuckled.

He stares at Buo. "You tail-headed monster! Bleeeaaah!" He starts sticking out his tongue. Buo paused to think about that name.

"Grr…GGRRRAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Buo. She releases white smoke out of her holes.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" She continued screaming as she clenched her fist.

"Together, now! Final...Kame...hame…" Vegito yells. He poses as his hands was form like a cup.

"Oturan, aim through her right arm!"

"Enlightenment…" yelled Oturan. She forms her hands similar to Goku.

"Ha…!" Vegito yells.

Vegito shoots an energy blast that combines Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash at Buo's right shoulder.

"Flash! Ha…!" yelled Oturan.

Oturan shoots a yellow energy that looks like Goku's Kamehameha.

Buo screams in pain. Some of her body is partly ripped. Buo stare at her body, and starts laughing evilly. Her body quickly regenerates.

"DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO DEFEAT ME?" Buo laughed. "I WAS BORN UNSTOPPABLE!"

She shoots Oturan and Vegito with her antennas on her head. They turn into two cookies that shaped like Vegito and Oturan. Buo quickly eats the two cookies.

She finally calm calms down and turns peppy.

"Maybe I can return to Master Hercule to show him that I grew much stronger!" She starts hovering back to Hercule's Residence.

 **Inside Buo**

Jinbee, Kinah, Oen, Jochee, and Myhn was rested. Everyone who was absorbed are wrapped around Buo's flesh inside her body.

Vegito woke up easily. "Oturan!" said Vegito.

Oturan woke up. "Hmm?" Oturan grumbled.

Vegito breaks himself free, and help breaks Oturan free.

"So, Jinbee is one of Buo's friend," said Vegito.

"She's my friend, too," Oturan groaned in disgust. "Urgh, I always think Buo's body inside is sticky and gross."

Vegito turns into two men.

"Let's free the others too!" said Goku and Vegeta, in unison.

Goku and Vegeta quickly covers their mouth and stare at each other.

Vegeta is still on his undershirt and slacks with his tennis shoes on.

Oturan turns puzzled. "Goku? Vegeta?" Oturan exclaimed, raising her voice.

Goku starts laughing as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Of course it's me, wasn't it?" laughed Goku.

Oturan stares at Vegeta who was in full health. "Why's he feeling all restored?" Oturan asked.

Vegeta glares at Goku as he punches him in the head. "If it wasn't for Kakarot to merge with me, you will be helpless!" shouted Vegeta.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?" Goku groaned.

Oturan went on ahead to release Jinbee. She uses her energy blast to cut the flesh that was connected around Jinbee.

"Jinbee!" shouted Oturan.

Goku released Kinah and Jochee as Vegeta released Oen and Myhn with their energy blast.

"Let's get out of here!" Goku said. Oturan carries Jinbee, Goku carries Kinah and Jochee, and Vegeta carries Oen and Myhn as they escaped.


	9. Majin Buo 'Turan

**Chapter 8: Majin Buo 'Turan**

 **Hercule Residence**

Buo knock the door. "Master Hercule!" said Buo.

Hercule opened the door. "Buo! The terror! The horror!" screamed Hercule.

He paused in confusion, and then turn serious. "Oh, right, I'm not supposed to be scared of you!"

He starts glaring at Buo. "No matter what, I'll give your pain to my fear!"

He punches as hard he can many times. Buo starts laughing. "That really tickle!" Buo laughed, in her innocence self.

"Huh?" exclaimed Hercule. "Buo, you're not acting like yourself!"

"I'm soft and squishy! I can't feel your pain if you punch me!" Buo said.

"The vegetarian man with the spiky hair taught me how to be soft!"

Hercule stares at Goku and Vegeta in their normal size as he pointed at them.

"You mean Vegeta?" "asked Hercule.

"I absorbed him for good!" Buo said, grinning. "No, Vegeta's behind you," said Hercule, pointing two people behind Buo.

Buo exclaimed as she stares at Vegeta and Goku.

"Vegetarian!" Buo exclaimed. "I thought I absorbed you!"

"You still have a lot to learn, Buo," said Goku, smirking and raising his voice. "...and we'll teach you a lesson when you got stronger!" He starts laughing.

"Hey, I think you forgotten about me!" Oturan struggled.

Oturan in her normal size is surrounded by Jinbee, Kinah, Oen, Jochee, and Myhn who are in their normal size.

"Oh, my gosh! Look at you!" said Kinah.

"I guess you look hotter than I thought!" Myhn said. "You must be Oturan, am I right?" asked Oen.

"Yes, give me space! I'm suffering without some air!" Oturan groaned.

"Hey, leave girly boy alone!" said an immature voice.

Majin Buu appeared behind Majin V2.

"Okay, we're going!" Jochee said, in annoyed voice.

"You're the man!" said Myhn.

Majin V2 spread out. "Thank you, Buu," Oturan huffed.

Vegeta pats Oturan in the back. "You all right, woman?" asked Vegeta.

Oturan huffed as she shook her head.

"Buu, you're back!" Hercule exclaimed, in tears.

Hercule ran toward Majin Buu.

"Master!" Buu laughed.

"Is this what it's all about?" puzzled Goku.

"For sure," Vegeta said.

Buo follows Hercule.

"Brother!" Buo said, in tears.

"Buuuuoooo!" cheered Buu.

Buu starts hugging his sister.

"I missed you, Buu!" Buo said.

"Buu was at the candy factory somewhere!" said Buu.

Everyone including Vegeta paused.

"You called that an excuse for a vacation?" Oturan puzzled.

"That's my boy!" said Hercule, hugging Buu.

"That tickle!" Buu laughed.

"Oh, right, I forgot! Buo, merge with Oturan!" said Jinbee.

Buo stand toward Oturan.

"So, Oturan, the first time we met each other didn't go so well, my apology," Buo said.

Oturan stand toward Buo.

"Buo, there's no need to be sorry, but you're the strongest person I ever fought in my entire life," said Oturan, grinning.

"About my berserk form, I was not my own self when you saw me," Buo said.

"So, now, that's you with your friendly look?" asked Oturan.

"I have finally found the right person to merge which it was you, Oturan," Buo said.

She sheds her pink body on Oturan's body.

"Oh, I can't believe this is happening!" exclaimed Kinah.

A light appeared all over Oturan as she kneel her knees separately.

"Oturan, what the f-?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Language, Vegeta! This short story is rated K+ for 10 and up!" exclaimed Goku, shaking Vegeta's body.

Vegeta groaned in annoyance and dizziness.

A light fainted. There was no difference, except Oturan was wearing Buo's clothes.

She wore a black wristband that almost goes to her forehand, black belt with golden plate that have the Majin symbol, white baggy pants, black leggings, brown slip-on shoes, and a black strapless cleavage top that is revealing between her breasts to her stomach.

Her black thong straps stick up underneath her white pants.

Her muscle is a bit bigger than normal, even her abs. She has an M tattoo on the back of her neck.

She is Majin Buo 'Turan, the merging of Buo and Oturan.

She stares at her hands and her clothes.

"Oh…" Buo 'Turan exclaimed.

Vegeta stand toward Buo 'Turan. "Oturan, is that you?" asked Vegeta.

"No, she's Buo 'Turan," Goku said.

"I still don't feel any difference at all," said Buo 'Turan.

"Buo 'Turan!" The Majin V2 starts laughing in joy.

They starts hugging Buo 'Turan.

Buo 'Turan felt nothing but soft hugs.

"Oh, wait, I forgot that you guys are squishy!" laughed Buo 'Turan.

Hercule stare at Buo 'Turan nearly perverting.

"She look so hot!" Hercule exclaimed.

"Join with Hercule and Buu!" said Buu.

"I think Buu is saying that we can join Buu and that man, y'all!" Jochee said.

Hercule and Buu starts hugging the Majin V2.

"I think we should join them too since they feels squishy," laughed Goku, hugging himself.

Vegeta glared at Goku as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not huggable, Kakarot," Vegeta growled.

Buo 'Turan starts hugging Vegeta.

"I think you are!" laughed Buo 'Turan.

She kissed him in the cheek as Vegeta starts blushing in 10 shades of red.

 _"(She looks like Oturan, but sometimes her mind is brain washed…)"_ Vegeta thoughts.

He quickly hugged Buo 'Turan as his nose starts bleeding hard.

Everyone starts laughing at Vegeta who bleeds his nose.

"Shut up! Oturan's my friend, and so does Buo!" he shouted in stubbornness.

"Ah, come to think of it, I better show Piccolo that I'm strong with Buo!" exclaimed Buo 'Turan.

She starts hovering.

"Buo 'Turan!" Oen exclaimed.

"She might meet Piccolo again at Kami's Tower," said Jinbee.

"Have you been there, Captain?" Myhn asked.

"Once, whenever I tried to find Buo," said Jinbee.

Vegeta uses his gloves from under his undershirt to cover his bleeding nose.

"I think we should follow her!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Goku. Goku and Vegeta starts hovering to follow Buo 'Turan.

 **Kami's Tower**

Piccolo was meditating in the air as he cross his legs.

Guy Oturan, Oturan's brother who is about to become her husband, was standing on the right side of Piccolo.

He is wearing the same outfit as Oturan, but topless that shows his whole six packs down to his groin. His thong strap is stick up under his pant.

"Why do I feel a huge amount of energy?" asked Guy Oturan. "And it's getting closer to us!"

"Guy!" Buo 'Turan appeared hovering down toward Guy.

She starts hugging her husband.

"Oturan, is that you?" puzzled Guy Oturan.

"It appeared that Oturan merge with Buo to Buo 'Turan," Piccolo said.

Buo 'Turan puts her left hand on her right forearm.

"I have no idea why's the reason Buo wants me to merge with her in the first place," said Buo 'Turan.

"...but I suddenly know some of Buo's skill!"

"I know why Buo merges with you," Piccolo said.

"Buo wants to know what the meaning of bravery and strength."

Goku and Vegeta appeared.

"Piccolo, how's Guy?" laughed Goku.

"He learned so well, Goku," Piccolo said, smirking.

He glared at Vegeta. "Vegeta."

"What? You don't know how to greet toward me?" shouted Vegeta.

Goku and Guy Oturan starts laughing at Vegeta as he glared at Goku.

"Why on Earth are you laughing at me? I'm serious!"

"You're smart for your greeting," Guy Oturan laughed.

"Heh-heh, I thought you would imagine what my appearance looks, Guy," Piccolo chuckled.

"Anyhow, while Buo was training with you, Piccolo…

...she's acting like a smart human, and cries easily when she is in pain," laughed Buo 'Turan.

The three Saiyan men even laughed with Buo 'Turan.

"Piccolo, I can't believe you were training with a crybaby!" Guy Oturan laughed, hysterically.

"For cripes sake! I trained many countless crybaby since I first train Gohan!" yelled Piccolo, in stubbornness.

"Maybe if I take about your other sons, you Saiyans better stop laughing!"

"Oops, sorry I laugh!" Goku exclaimed.

Piccolo quickly calmed down. "Show me how strong you are, Buo 'Turan," said Piccolo, in a gruffly voice.

Buo 'Turan starts hovering away from Kami's Lookout and starts bellowing as she turns to a super Saiyan.

Her eyes turns emerald blue as her hair turns blond and spiky.

"Oh, my Lord! You could be far stronger than me!" Guy Oturan exclaimed.

Buo 'Turan continued bellowing as loud as she can as her super Saiyan aura is rising.

Her hair is spikier in super Saiyan 2.

"How do you like that!" laughed Vegeta.

"That was intense!" Goku awed. "What if someone can merge Buo's other friends?"

Buo 'Turan starts huffing and powered down to again.

"Darn it...so close…" huffed Buo 'Turan, between breath.

"...I would have pass through super Saiyan 3…"

"Let's go home, Buo 'Turan," Guy Oturan said.

"Okay!" said Buo 'Turan, in a cheerful voice.

Buo 'Turan and Guy Oturan hovers down to go back home at Mt. Paozu.

Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta stares at the two Seraenians hovering away.

And then, Goku and Vegeta resume laughing at Piccolo as they falls from the floor as they transform to super Saiyan due to their loud laughter.

Piccolo was irritated.

 _"(Why did I ever trained kids since Goku was dead for the first time?)"_ Piccolo groaned, putting his hand on his face.

 **Somewhere in the sky...**

Buo 'Turan's power starts decreasing. Because of that, they turns into Buo and Oturan again.

Oturan stares at her Seraenian clothes and at Buo. "Buo?" asked Oturan.

"I'll meet Piccolo again since I learn to become stronger from you!" Buo giggled. She flew up north.

"I guess Buo wants to be her own self again," said Guy Oturan.

"Yeah, my chest is killing me for wearing Buo's sexy top!" Oturan groaned, clutching each of her breasts.

"Why does her clothes feel so darn tight?"

Guy Oturan roll his eyes for carelessness.

"We'll go home anyways," said Guy Oturan.

 **Kami's Tower**

"Piccolo!" someone said.

Buo, in her Majin form, appeared hugging Piccolo.

Goku and Vegeta paused and stares Piccolo and Buo, and laughed even hysterically hard in tears that they seem to reach up to Super Saiyan 3.

Buo starts tickling Piccolo.

Piccolo starts laughing easily from Buo's ticklish finger.

"Stop it!" laughed Piccolo.

Piccolo lied down easily.

You know what? Who knows that life can be so ticklish?

"I'm back!" Buo laughed.


End file.
